Le maître du jeu
by Lilou0803
Summary: Après la fin du film, mono-dialogue Miles-James, et flashbacks sur le voyage.


Third Star ne m'appartient pas, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Hattie Dalton et Vaughan Sivell, ainsi que tous les merveilleux acteurs de ce film, Benedict Cumberbatch en tête, pour avoir mis au monde cette merveille.

Après la fin du film, « mono-dialogue » et flashbacks. (Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire au départ, je ne sais pas à quel moment les choses ont échappé à mon contrôle, mais bon… disons que ce sont les surprises de l'inspiration ! )

La conclusion m'est venue après coup et après ixième visionnage du film : j'ai en effet de plus en plus l'impression que c'est James qui raconte toute l'histoire, après sa mort, et que les mots qu'il prononce à la fin ne sont que la conclusion du récit commencé en voix off au début. D'autre part, le fait qu'il utilise les mots «c'est l'anniversaire de ma naissance » plutôt que « c'est mon anniversaire » tout court, m'incite à penser que le message qu'il veut faire passer est qu'il préfère qu'on se souvienne de son dernier jour comme de l'anniversaire d'un début, et non d'une fin… ce qui si on y réfléchit, reste logique dans l'esprit du personnage.

* * *

**Le maître du jeu**

**www**_(point)_**youtube**_(point)_**com**_(slash)_**watch?v=D_dnQfHpiY**_**  
…**_

Après le départ des deux autres, il était revenu dans la tente. Il s'était allongé à côté de James, les yeux fermés à l'affut insensé d'un bruit de respiration qui ne viendrait pas. Le silence n'était troublé que par la rumeur incessante des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur les rochers et mourir sur la plage. Autrefois, il avait aimé l'océan, mais l'océan avait éteint les étoiles dans les yeux de James. Les étoiles…

_Il leur avait bien fallu prendre une décision, et partir assez tôt pour avoir le temps d'arriver au village,et d'être de retour avant la nuit. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils devaient être deux, un qui reviendrait avec la police et l'autre qui resterait sur place pour attendre les parents de James. Davy qui vivait avec eux depuis plus d'un an, qui était presque devenu un second fils pour eux, était le plus apte à les aider à affronter cette épreuve. Miles, assis face à l'océan, muré dans un mutisme obstiné, leur avait opposé une inertie inébranlable. Non sans une certaine inquiétude pour leur ami, Bill et Davy s'étaient donc mis en route au milieu de la matinée, ils ne seraient absents que quelques heures, mais le laisser seul après ce qui s'était passé ne contribuait pas à améliorer leur état d'esprit. D'un autre côté, l'un d'entre eux devait rester et ils le connaissaient assez pour comprendre son besoin de passer ces quelques heures seul avec son ami, elles lui permettraient peut-être d'exorciser sa culpabilité pour l'avoir abandonné pendant ces deux dernières années, et de faire la paix avec lui-même pour le reste. Ils étaient tous complices, aucun d'eux n'avait tenté d'empêcher James de mettre son plan à exécution, mais Miles avait eu de loin le rôle le plus ingrat._

« Eh bien nous y voilà Jimmy ! Tu as tout de même réussi à obtenir ce que tu voulais, hein ? Tu es content maintenant ? Tu es fier de toi ? Et ne la ramène pas avec tes étoiles, je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mon pote, et malgré tous tes beaux discours, je le pense toujours, oui, vraiment je le pense. Il n'y a rien, rien ! Et maintenant, que tu en as la preuve, je m'aperçois qu'ici non plus, il n'y a désormais plus rien… que le vide d'une vie qui n'a plus aucun sens ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour continuer à avancer, maintenant, tu peux me le dire ? A vivre en sachant que tu n'es plus là, et que moi j'ai… Je n'ai pas..? Et comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir expliquer ça à Chloé..? Je peux bien te le dire maintenant, c'est elle qui m'a demandé, supplié de vous accompagner, elle ne voulait pas que tu partes avec ce non-dit entre nous, et elle pensait que ce serait le bon moment pour en parler... Si elle avait pu savoir ! »

Il sursauta, une rafale de vent avait secoué les parois de la tente, faisant claquer les pans mal attachés.

_Quelques heures plus tôt, le temps s'était brusquement couvert, comme s'il voulait se mettre à l'unisson de leurs âmes, une pluie fine et glacée s'était mise à tomber, qui les avait tirés de leur hébétude. Refusant toute aide, Bill avait soulevé James dans ses bras comme un enfant endormi pour le porter à l'abri de la tente, où il l'avait doucement allongé sur les sacs de couchage avec des gestes de père couchant son petit garçon tombé de fatigue après une journée à la plage. Les yeux voilés par le chagrin, il avait écarté sur son front les boucles encore humides, et effleuré sa joue du bout des doigts « Dors bien, James… bon voyage au pays des étoiles !». Ces derniers jours avaient été bien différents du temps qu'il avait pu passer avec lui au cours des deux années qui venaient de s'écouler, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de distraire un ami malade lors de visites soigneusement planifiées. Il avait dû affronter la réalité du cancer au quotidien avec son cortège de souffrance, de médicaments et de sordides effets secondaires, le protéger, l'aider à surmonter les obstacles que son affaiblissement et les effets de la morphine ne lui permettaient plus d'affronter tout seul. Ce voyage l'avait mûri, lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa force intérieure, il resterait avec Abby, il élèverait leur enfant, il repartirait même peut-être un jour en Amazonie, ou ailleurs, pour sauver la planète. Il n'avait plus peur, il se sentait prêt._

Un rire nerveux secoua Miles.

« Pas de ça, mon salaud, n'essaye pas de m'impressionner avec des effets à deux balles ! Le vent n'est que du vent, et toi… Oh, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : qu'est ce que ton absence va changer pour moi ? C'est vrai que ça fait deux ans que je vis comme si tu n'étais pas là, que…que je t'ai abandonné à ton sort… à cette saloperie de cancer !  
Je sais qu'on s'était toujours dit qu'entre nous, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'y aurait jamais besoin d'excuses ou de justifications, mais aujourd'hui, même si je sais que tu m'as pardonné, je… Et cette fois-ci au moins, tu me laisseras peut-être finir mes phrases, maudit bavard ! Sa voix s'était étranglée sur les derniers mots, et il avait dû s'assoir en se forçant à respirer profondément, pour empêcher la douleur et les larmes de prendre le dessus. « … Même si maintenant, je donnerais avec plaisir la moitié de ce qu'il me reste à vivre pour que tu me coupes la parole encore une fois!  
...

» Ces deux ans… Seigneur, ces deux ans ! Ça me faisait tellement mal, tu comprends, après… après mon père. Je ne pouvais pas affronter ça une fois de plus… pas avec toi ! Tu étais… tu es… tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, alors, non, je ne pouvais pas accepter… pas toi ! »

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit, lorsque le diagnostic est enfin tombé ? – _Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser un truc avec un nom aussi ridicule avoir le dessus !_ – Je n'avais pas compris… Je crois que j'avais réussi à me persuader que tant je ne la voyais pas, ta maladie restait une abstraction, et que tu ne pouvais pas mourir. **Tu ne pouvais pas mourir, tu entends ?**Parce que je ne le voulais pas ! **Je ne le voulais pas, bordel !  
**...  
» Tu me manques, espèce d'enfoiré, tu es là, à côté de moi, et tu me manques déjà comme jamais. J'ai fermé les yeux trop longtemps, mais tu m'as obligé à les ouvrir : je ne peux plus faire semblant maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Plus me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que tu vas guérir, que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que je vais me réveiller et que tout sera de nouveau comme avant… Avant…tout ça ! »

_Cette nuit-là, même après que la morphine ait eu fait son effet et que James ait cessé de gémir pour sombrer dans une somnolence semi-comateuse, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu trouver le repos. Les cris de souffrance de leur ami, les mots qu'il avait prononcés à la veillée, ses larmes de désespoir, continuaient à les hanter. Lorsqu'il était sorti de sa torpeur, à l'heure où la promesse d'une lueur commence à chasser les ombres de la nuit, il avait lu leur acceptation dans leur mutisme et sur leurs avait voulu voir une dernière fois le soleil se lever sur l'océan,alors Davy avait enroulé une couverture autour de ses épaules, et Bill l'avait porté sur la plage. Assis au bord de l'eau, il avait entouré de ses bras rassurants son ami allongé sur ses genoux, la tête calée au creux de son coude, et dernier rappel des jours insouciants où le temps n'avait aucune importance, tous les quatre avaient attendu l'aube en silence. Les mots étaient désormais inutiles et leurs adieux muets plus éloquents que tous les discours. Le jour était levé depuis longtemps lorsque James avait enfin trouvé la force de se lever. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de le retenir, debout sur le sable humide, le cœur broyé, tétanisés par le chagrin, ils l'avaient regardé s'éloigner lentement de la rive en nageant maladroitement._

_**« **_Putain, espèce de salaud, mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as obligé à faire ça? OK, OK tu as raison, c'est vrai, tu m'as laissé le choix, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix, pas vrai ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu te laisser t'enfoncer tout seul dans cette immensité sombre et glacée avec au cœur cette indicible terreur qu'exprimait ton regard ! Tu allais mourir, **mourir ! **Que valait ma peur à côté de la tienne ? Ton regard, ton regard… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, ton regard me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! »_  
_  
_C'était la plume qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa poche qui avait tout déclenché, James avait toujours eu le sens de la symbolique et de la métaphore, en lui tendant simplement cette plume blanche, c'était son absolution pour deux longues années de culpabilité inavouée, qu'il lui avait offerte sans prononcer un seul mot.  
Miles avait alors réalisé que rien au monde n'était plus important que cette amitié, que sa lâcheté envers la maladie lui avait fait négliger pendant si longtemps, il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui le silence glacé du ventre de l'océan et la solitude innommable de James au moment d'affronter l'instant le plus terrifiant de toute son existence. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul en face de l'horreur absolue, sa place était à ses côtés, comme elle aurait aussi dû l'être pendant ces deux dernières années. En le rejoignant, il ne savait pas encore à quoi son geste allait l'engager, mais il devait bien ça à leur amitié. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'eut presque rejoint qu'il s'était aperçu de la présence des deux autres. Mais le destin avait envoyé une mauvaise crampe à Davy, obligeant Bill à le ramener sur la plage, et ils étaient restés seuls tous les deux, devant le pire des cauchemars. James lui avait peut-être pardonné, mais apparemment, l'univers ne l'estimait pas quitte de sa trahison. Le moment de l'expiation était venu._

« Tu ne peux pas savoir la torture… Chaque bulle d'air qui s'échappait de ta bouche brûlait dans mes poumons comme les feux de l'enfer, et tes yeux, tes yeux qui ne quittaient pas les miens, tes yeux qui me disaient « _merci d'être là_ », jusque dans cet ultime moment où j'ai senti ton corps cesser de lutter et s'abandonner à l'océan.  
Lorsque je suis remonté pour respirer j'aurais voulu hurler en voyant tes bras levés vers moi comme pour me dire « _ne m'abandonne pas !_ » ... A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu pouvoir trouver le courage de rester, de partir avec toi, Jim, mais je n'ai pas ta bravoure… et j'ai honte d'être toujours vivant. Lorsque je t'ai regardé à travers l'épaisseur de l'eau, j'ai su que tu avais emporté une partie de mon âme avec toi, à jamais! Et ne rigole pas… Je sais ce que j'ai dit, oui je m'en souviens, mais… mais si tu savais comme j'aimerais avoir tort ! Alors si vraiment tu me regardes depuis les étoiles, donne-moi le courage de continuer à vivre, parce que sans toi, sans ton aide, je ne suis pas certain d'être capable d'y arriver tout seul !

_Davy était le seul à s'être vraiment rendu compte de la vitesse à laquelle l'état de James s'était dégradé au cours des derniers jours, de la volonté dont il avait du faire preuve pour continuer malgré tout le voyage, de la rapidité à laquelle les flacons de morphine disparaissaient de la réserve qui aurait dû être suffisante pour le voyage entier et de ses périodes de plus en plus longues de semi-inconscience. Il avait brutalement réalisé que son ami lui avait menti tout au long des semaines précédentes en lui faisant croire que son état s'était sinon amélioré, du moins stabilisé… qu'il avait compris que l'issue serait plus proche encore que dans leurs pires craintes, et qu'il avait planifié sa sortie avec autant de soin qu'une de ses nouvelles !  
Malgré tout, il avait désespérément essayé de ne pas y croire… jusqu'à la nuit précédente. Il était resté près de lui, pendant que les autres cherchaient le sac de médicaments qu'ils avaient perdu en route, et son impuissance à le soulager l'avait mis au supplice, autant que les cris qui peu à peu s'étaient transformés en gémissements puis en un râle faible et continu sous l'intensité de la douleur qui lui enlevait jusqu'à la force de se plaindre, la force même de respirer. Lorsque Miles et Bill étaient enfin revenus avec le sac retrouvé, pendant un instant, il avait été tenté… Cela aurait été si facile ! Il était en état second, comme spectateur de lui-même, hanté par le martyre dont il venait d'être le témoin impuissant… quelques gorgées de plus, quelques gorgées de trop, et James se serait endormi paisiblement pour ne plus se réveiller. Mais le jeune homme, du fond de l'abîme de sa souffrance avait trouvé la force de repousser le flacon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et cela l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il aurait pu passer outre, la faiblesse de son ami ne lui aurait pas permis de résister, mais le furtif instant d'égarement était passé, lui qui l'avait aidé à vivre pendant tout ce temps, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accomplir ce geste. Et puis James ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il avait fait un choix qui lui permettrait de rester le maître du jeu, de faire un dernier pied-de-nez à sa maladie et de sortir vainqueur du combat sans espoir qu'il menait depuis plus de deux ans : il allait mourir, c'était un fait, mais ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait sa peau !  
Mais la vrai réalité, c'était qu'il avait eu peur, peur des conséquences, peur de ne plus pouvoir supporter de vivre après ça, et maintenant, ce serait Miles qui devrait porter ce fardeau, Miles qui se murait dans le silence depuis les quelques sanglots qu'il avait laissé échapper entre ses bras un peu plus tôt. Il aurait pu lui éviter de porter ce poids pendant sa vie entière, même si pour cela il avait du trahir James. La culpabilité qu'il en éprouvait était un poison qui le rongeait. Davy était déchiré en deux.  
Lorsque tout serait fini, il s'engagerait dans une cause humanitaire, Il y pensait depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il n'avait vraiment pris sa décision que sur la plage où ils avaient rencontré « l'homme au Dark Vador marron», une vie au service des autres lui apporterait peut-être la rédemption._

_« _Tu avais bien préparé tes petits numéros, en fin de compte, putain d'enfoiré ! En jouant au sale petit con arrogant, à coup de sarcasmes et de provocations, tu nous a tous poussés dans nos retranchements, envoyé au diable les faux-semblants et brisé les hypocrisies, tu nous a obligés à nous regarder en face, à découvrir notre vérité profonde. Tu as donné à Bill la volonté d'affronter ses plus grandes peurs, Davy a enfin trouvé la voie qui donnera un sens à sa vie, et à moi… Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire, tu m'as donné la force de me réconcilier avec moi-même, tu as exorcisé tous mes vieux fantômes, et j'ai enfin pu laisser partir l'ombre de mon père.  
Mais ton ombre à toi, rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer, nous serons pour toujours orphelins de ta vie et tu vivras toujours dans nos cœurs… Avec son tact habituel, l'autre soir Bill a dit qu'un jour on vivrait à travers nos enfants, aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous devenus un peu tes enfants… Et tu es un peu devenu notre enfant à tous, tu nous a obligés à grandir en nous mettant devant la plus grande des responsabilités, en nous forçant à affronter et à surmonter le pire ! Je suppose qu'on doit tous te dire merci, finalement… »

Une fatigue immense s'emparait de lui, en même temps qu'une sensation de paix comme il n'en avait encore jamais connue. Avant de glisser dans le néant, il eut encore la vision d'un scintillement d'étoiles. Il sourit et marmonna dans un demi-sommeil.

« Les étoiles… toujours le dernier mot, hein Jim ? Va te faire voir avec ta putain de manie d'avoir toujours raison ! ».

... ... ... ... ...

Les parents de James étaient arrivés pendant la nuit. Ils avaient apporté avec eux une enveloppe de kraft, qui portait la mention : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais dans mon état, il faut tout prévoir. Ouvrez cette enveloppe uniquement si je ne reviens pas. Je vous aime. James ». Elle contenait la dernière nouvelle de James : le scénario complet de sa propre mort, daté du jour de leur départ, le document avait incité les policiers à abandonner les dernières suspicions qu'ils auraient pu avoir sur la façon dont les choses s'étaient vraiment passées à Barafundle Bay. Le dernier chapitre se terminait par ces mots :

« Alors je lève mon verre de morphine à vous tous, et s'il vous arrive de vous en rappeler, ce jour est l'anniversaire de ma naissance. Souvenez-vous que je vous ai aimé, et que vous avez rendu ma vie heureuse. Et il n'y a aucune tragédie dans tout ça. »

**FIN**


End file.
